BONDS
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: It starts out as a normal week in Karakura, but as the days progress, more events keep popping up. Almost as if to pull Ichigo and Rukia together into a tighter bond.
1. New Chapter 1 Continued

I don't own bleach, but I wanna! Bleach is made by Tite Kubo!

The night came swiftly and fast. But the reason behind that wasn't normal – it was because of the evil dark spiritual power that was lurking in karakura town.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, "Go, leave me! Save yourse…" _sphlatt. _There was a clear puddle of blood on the ground, followed by a sword exiting Rukia's bloody body. The Crimson liquid didn't seem to stop spilling out of her chest.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, with anger and sadness mixed in his face. Before he could think, he charged at the Soul reaper, but this one he wasn't familiar with_. _He had the soul reaper suit, and a Zanpaktou, but who was it?

"BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed, charging at the soul reaper. _SHING, a miss, CHANGSH, blocked, _Sphlaht_._

The soul reaper grinned as he fell to the ground, completely unaware and careless about what just happened. His mask appeared in a flash, then he dissapeard.

"Darn, it was a hollow." Ichigo grunted. His eyes widened and remembered Rukia. Quickly he rushed to her side, and put his head to her chest. _Thump… Thump…..Thump…..Thump…Thump…Thump._

"Heart palpitations. I better hurry and get her to fixed up." He murmured quickly. He picked her up bridal style and dashed off into the east, torwards Orihimes house.

_BANG BANG BANG _He knocked at the door with intensity. ( XD The word is dedicated to my good friend Bradly_._)

"Ichigo! What happened?" Orihime asked.

"We went against a soul reaper like hollow – which I think threw her off. Orihime, could you please quick heal her? She is losing a lot of blood."

With a nod of her head that signaled yes, he seated her down and Orihime started.

"So," Orihime questioned in her worried/questionable voice, "What happened?"

Ichigo started, "Long story short, we got a call from the Soul Society telling us to go against some hollow – but it looked exactly like a soul reaper. He attacked her head on and now…" He sighed, "Simple, too simple…"

_10 min. L8R_

"Lf!" Rukia shot up and yelled.

"Elf? What the heck Rukia? Are you ok?" Ichigo smirked. "Thank you for healing her to consciousness, Orihime." He said, smiling at Orihime.

"Yes, thank you Orihime. And Ichigo… YOU IDIOT! Next time leave! AND MOST OF ALL…." Rukia shouted while standing up. "I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" With Orihime's dumbfound expression, it was an amazing sight to see. Rukia lay back down so Orihime could finish healing her arm.

The orange light shining off of the healing bubble-shield made his hair glow, not a little, but one of those radiant, amazing glows. His hair was a tangerine orange, with a bright orange on the outer most part.

"Um, Rukia?" questioned Ichigo, "is everything O.K.? You are staring."

Noticing she was, she slowly looked away staring out the window. Noticing the beautiful sunset, a light red with a color-leaked blue next to a golden sun. It looked amazing. She looked at Ichigo and replied,

"Yes, I'm fine. But what about the captain, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, and the others?"

"They are all fine," Ichigo answered "they left not too long ago. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya had a couple of scratches from their last battle, but they are fine."

Ichigo sat down next to her and slapped her.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, you need to worry about yourself. You were just dead, again. And you very well know they are fine. Settle down, we can worry about ourselves." Ichigo explained.

With her hand on her cheek she looked down in self disappointment.

"I know, I'm sorry. But still… YOU DON'TAVE TO SLAP ME!" Rukia continued. She slapped him back, but he just smirked. That stupid… but nice… smirk.

"Umm… Excuse me… Rukia?" Orihime interrupted "Your healing is finished."

After getting up and saying their thank-yous, they left to the Korosaki house.

"Hey, midget, what are you doing this time?" Ichigo asked the raven haired girl with violet eyes. When he looked over, she was scribbling on a blue tied died piece of paper. A few seconds later Rukia held up a regular-Rukia detailed picture of Kon, and a hollow-fied Ichigo teaming up with her to destroy an Arrankar. Except her details weren't all that bad. The lack of coloring was somehow an exception.

"Not bad, but why are you next to me and Kon is attacking the Arrankar?" he pointed out.

She looked away and said, "What does it matter. Only you would notice that… almost like you pay attention to that." She placed the picture down next to her, stood up, and exited.

"What did I say?" _Not like I actually care, but… do I? Maybe she left for me to think about it. Or maybe SHE likes ME?_

"ICHIGO! FOR THE LAST TIME! COME AND EAT!" yelled Karin.

_Oh, that gives why she left. But I didn't hear anything…_

Rukia entered the lighted doorway and did a 'Come on, NOW' hand sign. So he got up from the carpeted floor and ran to the table, Rukia running after him. She stopped so he did. When he looked back, he noticed she was looking right to the floor under him.

"Ichigo… I sense a hollow nearby." _BEEP VVEERRRMMM_ Her soul pager beeped and vibrated. A soul reaper was close by. In a flash,they transformed out of their Geigi in a flash, bright lightning circled them. After telling their mod souls to go eat, they left.

The way to the hollow was more of a rough-coursed terrain. They jumped over roof tops with ease, but it was at least 20 minutes away. Along with the absence of houses to jump over they had to go on ground. Some times their sandals slipped off because of the rocks or clumsily tripping, so they ran far ahead without knowing they slipped. So then they had to retrace their steps, which usually took them through a painful pile of rocks.

"Ichigo, by the time we get there, we will be of no use. Everything will be destroyed." Rukia explained

"Think about it. We are the closest. We might as well get there as soon as we can to stop it. It probably won't stop." Ichigo commented back.

And before they knew it, they were there, with a huge crimson Arrankar awaiting them.

The huge Arrankar that loomed over Rukia and Ichigo had a mask like Ichigo's, except its teeth were less abundant and sharper, and the mask itself had a blue pattern. Other than its mask, it had green flowing hair that glimmered endlessly. But the weird part was that it was really fat. Its gender was male, but he kind of looked as if he was a female. Then the huge creature turned on them and let out a loud screech, which, of course, made them jump. Then the Arrankar started pumping his fists in the air as if saying 'Come on! I can take all of ya!' But before Rukia and Ichigo knew it, the Arrankar swiftly attacked. Throwing a thunderous, rippling punch right into the ground before them. Leaving a devastating crater which people would be wondering about. The shockwave was so great that the two were paralyzed in shock.

"Ichigo!" Rukia commanded, "you attack right, I'll go left on the count of three! Three, GO!" The 2 took off at lightning speed towards the Arrankar, and took the best slash they could with their Zanpaktous at simple form. Just a scratch. So Rukia called out her Zanpaktou.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" she yelled. Soon the sword turned into a brilliant white, including the guard, hilt, blade, and the ribbon that connected to the end. "Ichigo, I'll freeze him, you smash the ice. Maybe he'll crumble."

"Or, maybe…" Said the mysterious voice from the horizon. "I'll freeze him after you, _AND THEN_ Ichigo can smash him."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled simultaneously, with a expression of shock, and yet… some disappointment in there too…

"That's not a bad idea, it might work." Ichigo commented, with his regular scowl. "But we should probably weaken him first." He added, seeming to brighten up . Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, then the monster struck down hard, barely missing it target as they jumped out of the way, and began to strike it.

_10 min. later…_

Everybody was heaving and wheezing from attacking the Arrankar to the point it was about to topple over. But so was Rukia. (about to topple over.)

"OK, now!" yelled the captain. Then a mumble of their attacks rang out. The creature was covered in a freezing blend of ice only seconds later. The ice only chipped of a little, and then Ichigo and Hitsugaya attacked the ice at the same time, shattering it into bits. Before they knew it, the Arrankar was beaten. But only seconds later, Rukia passed out. Trying to recover, the last thing she saw was Ichigo rushing to her side with what looked like a red face… _Why is he worried? I'm fine… just tired…_ She could feel him in her warm embrace, and then passed out.

Rukia lie in his arms, passed out, and bloody all over, but her head was the worst. Ichigo thought she was dieing, but he knew, yet, very well, she was fine…

"Rukia" Rukia winced "Rukia?" she peaked out to see who was calling her "RUKIA!" That time it was waaayyy to loud,

"WHAT THE HELL?" quieted down, "What Ichigo?" looking at him made her wince he had tattered clothes, in his human body, as she was in hers, but a whole half of his face was bloody, along with some scratches.

"Good… you're up. I'm sorry." Then, saying no other words, he got up and left. Without saying anything, she got up and looked around. This WAS the Kurosaki house, but why did it feel so odd… _Rwairingg…_

"Huh?" she wondered aloud, "Were am I? Ichigo's? I just saw him but its not his house… is it? Wait… what does his house look like? Who am I? Rukia… Kuchiki? Right?" Wondering about everything, she decided to ask.

"Ichigo! Help!" Before she knew it Ichigo came rushing into her/his room. With a terrified face, he ran up to her.

"Ichigo, whats wrong with me…" she said in a calming voice that made him settle down, then start worring.

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"I can't remember anything, only you, and me… Where am I?" she continued

"What? Nothing? Rukia this isn't funny… oh crap" Ichigo went on. "Do you remember… Kon?" he asked, holding onto Kon with his right hand. She thought for a while then her eyes lit up like she had an idea. "Yes! Now I do!"

"Soo…" Ichigo cought on, "To get you to remember we need to go over the past? So its just easy amnesia. You recalled me and Kon pretty quickly." He babbled.

They both got up and left the room. While walking down the hall, they started up a conversation of Rukias past, Which Ichigo didn't know much about. Just a couple tid-bits. But gradulay, but not to fast, she started to remember. But the lost thing she needed to clear up was… who was she?

Quickly, Ichigo jumped out of his Geigi ( IDK about spelling.)

"See, we are 2 things, soul reapers, and living humans." Ichigo taught/reminded her. "You, are dead." Rukia's face whent from smiling to a paled out shocked expression. All Ichigo could do is smirk. It was kinda funny.

"Don't worry, you came… in a way… back to life." He contined, "do you remember anything?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia winced, and just stood there. Blank. Her face had a sooth expression. Her eyes, as violet as ever, her hair… normal Rukia. But, there she stood, looking at nothing.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked in a panicked tone. Hs face locked on in complete concentration.

"Ichigo…. I REMEMBER!" Rukia yelled and pumped her fists in triumph. Ichigo just let out a sigh to show his relievement. "Thank you Ichigo." Rukia said, her eyes gleaming, with a smile on her face.

"No problem, midget. How about we go get a… cake?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia, ignoring the 'midget' comment couldn't back down and nodded. Then remarked,

"Yea, what exactly does cake taste like? They don't have any in the soul society. Is it a candy? When do you eat it?" silenced by Ichigo putting his hand over her mouth.

"Usually for birthdays… which if I'm correct…" casually thinking, or pretending to, "yours is today."

"yea, so what… January 14th isn't that special. So what if it's my birthday?" Rukia questioned.

Then Ichigo stated, "It is a very special day on your birthday, you don't celebrate it?" she nodded in a no. "well, we do. So lets go."

With that they headed off. Over the river and through the woods, to the cake shop there they go…

The sun was setting, after a long line of waits they got to the front of the line. Rukia, examining the cakes, looked for the right one. While Ichigo just stood there and waited. Then, she pointed to a cake with, what looked like, some kind of bunny. It also had a bright blue background with what looked like trees… or green poo, the sun in the background was very good. It looked like yellow fondant with orange gel on it. It was the most descriptive, and only thing Ichigo liked. _Of course._ Ichigo just sighed and stood up from his slump and ordered it. Nearly 30 minutes of getting a cake. Well, at least she recovered from her memory loss. Could do without remembering that stupid Chappy thing.

By the time they got to the Kurosaki residence, it was nearly 7:00 at night. Plus, the walk home was freezing. Yuzu, Karin, and isshin had all gone to Yuzu's dumb choir concert Ichigo had gotten out of. Ichigo set around 16 candles on the cake, even though she wasn't changing at all. Why even bother. He felt like he was doing this for a 6 year old. But, her excitement in her eyes was the only thing that kept him going.

"All right Rukia, you blow out the candles, make a wish, then we eat." He explained. The candle lights flickered brilliantly, illuminating her face. Then she blew. The smoke twirled up and disappeared out of thin air, and her face once again became a dull brown, and only her eyes twinkled.

She closed her eyes and made her wish. Then, Ichigo slowly picked up the plates and cut the cake.

Rukia's first bite was hilarious. She made the weirdest face, all scrunched up, trying to understand the flavor. Then it settled back down and she got used to it.

Just in a matter of 1 minute, she was done. He was only half way done. She just closed her eyes and smiled, acting like she accomplished some kind of "mission". He leaned up to her face giving her one of those, "I can beat you." Looks. With the scrunched up face and everything. But… then… she leaned in and…

Kissed him...?

Rukia leaned back and blushed…

_Wait… what? Rukia? What now? DID she?_ Ichigo's thoughts kept inching through his head. All Rukia just did was sit there and blush, same as he. Rukia moved her head slowly tosee Ichigo, but right away her hair flew as she shot her head back. Ichigo casually put his hand on his head and stared blankly to the ground. _Wait… That's nothing like the real Rukia I know… What the…? _He didn't necessarily say he didn't like it, he was just… well… shocked. Everything was very confusing, but he gathered up his courage and said,

"It's ok, you don't have to be all shy… I most likely feel the same way you do. So how about we clean up and get ready for bed. It is 9:00. Yuzu's concert just ended." Looking at the clock at first freaked him out_. How long were we staring in silence… oh well…_ he thought Getting up ready to clean. Rukia got up and gave him a nervous smile and helped him out.

What felt like forever, they were done. Just in time for Yuzu, Isshin, and Karin, who looked like she was going to die, entered the house. Isshin, being the idiot he was, yelled,

"HOW IS IT GOING, ICHIGO MY BOY?" and attacked, or tried to, Ichigo. Ichigo easily dodged it and punched him in the chest. Rukia just gave them the normal smile, ignoring everything. _The way she smiles, she makes me feel…. Whole… I don't know. But mainly, she makes me feel right. _Ichigo thought.

A little while later, they both were laying in bed, thinking about what happened around an hour ago.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke up, "Why did you? I mean what made you."

"What?" Rukia lied, already knowing the answer.

"The… you know, kiss." He mumbled in reply.

"I guess… you made me happy. It was nice. Letting me get a rabbit cake, even letting me get a cake." She simply answered. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." He casually said, "I dint have a problem with it… at all." The two blushed.

"Does that mean…" Rukia started, "that we are… what do you call it… Boy friend and girl friend?"

He thought… _I guess I LIKE her… but isn't she way older then me…. It will ruin her mission. I want to say yes… but…_

"Rukia… I'll have to say….


	3. Chapter 3

"…Of course." Ichigo smiled, along with Rukia. Her Giant violet orbs getting absorbed in his amber ones.

The darkness outside was drowning out the lights that came off of the miniature street lamps outside. The moon was full.

Date: January 14

Status: Happy birthday, Rukia.

It was Sunday, January 15th, 2010. The different thing was… No one woke them up. Stupid Isshin didn't wake them up, neither did Kon. Hollows and Arrancars seemed to both be taking breaks. The sun glistened but didn't disturb the currently sleeping Ichigo. The sliding closet door opened rather slowly, and Rukia, fully clothed, carefully stepped out. She was wearing a World Wide Love! (actual clothes brand that is Japanese) White long sleeve with a a pocket on each side, rather fluffy, skinny jeans, and some of those high-fashion boots. It was almost 11:00! Wow, we slept in!

She sat by Ichigo, waiting for him to awaken. But he only breathed. _In…out…in…out…..in….out…_ She kept waiting, examining his features. His orange hair that glistened in the light, the legs that were slunk over in his bed, hiding under the blue covers. He seemed… cute.

After a while she got kind of bored and got up to walk around. She examined the HUGE picture of Ichigo's mom, the rather small dining table, the plastic white sink. Then, following a couple of swooshes, Ichigo entered, rubbing his right eye. He put his hand down and closed his eyes. Then he let out a long sigh. He walked up near were Rukia was and swiped the note off the fridge. It read:

_Morning Ichigo, Dad, Yuzu and I went to get some_

_Groceries. Dad never thought to buy some. We'll be_

_Gone until around 1:00. So be careful. _

_Karin._

He let out a sigh and looked at Rukia, who looked as if Ichigo was killing a dog.

"Hello? Rukia… what's the problem?" he asked, a conserved tone in his voice with a scowl.

"Oh… sorry just thinking about what we will eat. We are clean out of food. I looked." She explained.

"Rukia, we could skip breakfast and maybe leave for lunch around 12:00. So we will get to eat in an hour. If we go to McDonalds the maximum price will only be around three dollars. Is that ok with you?" Ichigo asked, looking at the girl with raven hair and violet eyes. She just nodded in a simple yes. But the question was, what will they do now?

So they headed off outside. The snow glistened white, the sky was a bright blue with only a couple clouds. The sidewalks were a dim brown because the snow pile cast a shadow going down it like a trail.

Rukia wasn't one for snow. It was too cold, and it took forever to trudge through. But Ichigo was out there, so she went too. His regular scowl was gone, replaced with more of a… smile. He gently picked up some snow and started crushing it in his hands, until he came out with a ball the size of a door knob. Rukia looked at interest… but by the time he started raising it and she didn't have enough time to…

_SMACK_

The snow gently glistened on her face and soon melted to show a, _what the…_, look on Rukia. Ichigo just smiled and closed his eyes… only to hear and feel another,

_SMACK _

Payback. It sucks. The snow burnt… a lot. She doesn't have a weak arm at all. She walked over with a grin on her face and kissed him, this time on the lips. Melting the snow on them. For once, he actually felt glad she decided to kiss him. He rather liked it. Orihime probably wouldn't have the guts. And he didn't like her like that, as a friend… an annoying one. He finally returned the kiss followed by them tipping over in the snow.

They just laughed.

_I can't believe I never thought of her like this… maybe once or twice. I'm glad I said yes._

By the time they were done, they headed out. The walk there was a long ways away, but they just looked around. If they only had a car. Rukia looked amazed at all the stores. They definitely didn't have this much stuff at the soul society.

They finally ended at M.D. a little later. It had a couple of people, no more then 10. From here on, they were EVERYWHERE! This one was decorated with blue walls, a translucent window leading into the play area, and plenty of seats to choose from. When they got to the front of the line, they both ordered a one dollar cheese burger with fries, they drank water from the bubbler.

Ichigo was pigging out on the burger and fries, along with Rukia, occasionally laughing at each other. The first time was when Rukia got some mustard and ketchup on her face, which made her look like she has a mustache. Another time was when Ichigo choked on a fri, which made Rukia spit soda everywhere.

By the time they were done, Rukia had a couple French fries left, and Ichigo's food was gone.

Then they headed home.

The Sky was a broad blue, the sun like a glimmering yellow diamond. Rukia and Ichigo were coming up with ideas of what to do next.

"How about we…" Rukia asked.

"Maybe…ummm… we can watch TV." Requested Ichigo.

"No offence, but TV is to small."

"Then…. What SHOULD we do?"

"Movie theater?"

"Oh, yea, a new movie just came out, I think its called Exploding Monkeys."

"Do YOU wanna see it?" Rukia asked anticipation in her voice.

"Sure, lets go." He answered. With that, he headed to his room. Lying across from him was his leather, black wallet. He made a mild stretch and snatched it, while stepping on Kon. Carefuly, he ran out of the room next to Rukia. She was waiting in a white zipped up jacket. It had 2 blue butterflies on it, which was kind of ironic.

As they headed out, some kids were randomly throwing snowballs at trucks on their side of the street. Rukia and Ichigo could honestly care less. _I cant believe I want to see exploding monkeys…. It sounds retarded… maybe I can convince her to see Percy Jackson and the Olympians…._

"hey, Rukia, would you consider watching Percy instead? If you don't…" he rambled.

"yea, sure, I would LOVE to see it… as long as im with you." She replied, blushing.

When the sun finally fell past the horizon, Ichigo and Rukia slowly walked out of the movie theatre.

"well, that wasn't bad considering it was nothing like the book." Ichigo stated.

"yea, I know, right? I could point out so many wrong facts no problem, sure beats fighting Hollows!" Rukia replied, rather relieved.

They were walking rather slowly, but it didn't matter to them. It was nearly dark and they are gods of death, so, in their eyes it's not a big deal. Cares were passing them on the road one by one by one. Nearly a half-hour later, they reached the Kurosaki residents, gladly, they entered.

"Hey! You're late!" Isshin yelled with a tried kick in the face, but Ichigo dodged it easily.

"Shut up old man! And GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia was just standing there smiling her fake smile. But Ichigo looked at her and smiled back.

"What is this, my dear son?" Ichigo's father asked, referring to the smiling two.

"Nothing." Ichigo snapped and his smile disappeared as quickly as it came. He grabbed hold of Rukia's hand and dragged her upstairs to his room.

"Wow, Ichigo! What are you planning to do?" Rukia asked, seeming serious but clearly joking.

"You wish Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shot back with a slight grin.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Wow, saved from your dirty tricks!" Rukia said amazed while taking out her soul pager.

"I can't believe you keep it there." Ichigo commented rather creeped out.

"A hollow near school at this time? What's going on?" Rukia cursed.

_Beep beep be_ep

"No way… another one?" Ichigo peeped over her. Sure enough, two hollows, both at different sides of the school. Great, what next?

- - - - - - - "Well, then. Let's go." Rukia said normally, looking down putting her glove on.

"No-o-o-o thank-you, I'll use a soul candy." Ichigo started

"There isn't enough time, sorry." She added, slamming her hand into him, forcing his soul reaper form to come out. They quietly bolted down the road. Rukia in her soul reaper form also. The thing that bothered him was that she had been depressed ever since the movie was done… why? He looked at her and smiled, she gave a very slight smile back and shot her head away, making it impossible to see her face. Something is wrong. _That's right! _He remembered, thinking back to his magazine. _The worst place to go on your first date is the movie theater because you don't talk. Or is it because I didn't kiss her… no, Rukia isn't like that… is she possibly missing that we aren't friends?_

"There." Rukia said, not looking at him but at a rather small hollow, shaped like a human. They slowed down and got close. They were fighting each other.

"When she gets here, she is mine!" said a male.

"No, mine!" The other male replied, looking more strong.

The stronger one with blue marks on his face gave a slash and killed the other one. The one guy that was left looked more like a human then anything else.

"when who comes?" Rukia asked, coming out of their hiding spot.

"You, that's who." He said and smirked. Rukia looked like she was trying to figure out one of those 1,000 piece puzzles, disbelieving and scared. Then, the hollow somehow flash stepped and attacked Ichigo with his own sword (Ichigo's). And Ichigo lay on the ground, bleeding and paralyzed.

All of a sudden, a huge clear metal gate trapped Rukia and the hollow in it. It was as clear as glass, you could see everything amazingly.

"Strict orders from master Yuroshimazaka tell me to torture you sir." He said meaning Ichigo.

"sorry kid, this is against my will, kinda. We just learned this girlie is your Girl friend. Lets take a look-see how much ya' like her." He said grinning mischieviously. Then, he took a wild fast swipe at her legs, making her bend like a dog.

"Bakudo number one, SAI!" he yelled making her paralyzed.

"How can you do that, you are a hollow?" Rukia said, confused.

"Easy you little snot." He said grinning.

-If you are not prepared for a little M rated content, I suggest going to the next chapter.-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo yelled, dripping with blood and swatting at the glassy prison.

"sorry, to late." The hollow yelled.

Rukia was quietly yelling and trying to move, but it was practically impossible to do either of those things because of the binding spell.

"How do you know how to do binding spells?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

The hollow just smirked, his canine teeth glistining. "I'm Talented." He answered, then started laughing darkly.

_hehe… rape scene. Not really rape though. Attempted rape. Not gonna say it though – I'lll just say that Ichigo is struggling to break the barrier- and to the perverts, not rukias virginity barrier, the… shield barrier. Perverts…_

_Scrash_ The glass metal shattered. The hollow's face was in shock, pupils small. Suddenly, he was desinagrating. The hollow tried to claw at Ichigo, but it disappeared before he had the chance.

"wow." Rukia and he said. Not knowing what happened. She quickly "fixed herself up" and looked at him blushing.

"im sorry." They both said to each other and ended with a kiss.

When they got home, they kept to themselves. According to both of them, it was one hell of an awkward night. Ichigo sighed and went to his oak drawer and got out his pajamas. They were red and white 'Karakura Town' baggy pants from his school and a plain white t-shirt. He walked over to the door, grabbed hold of the knob and shut it halfway before Rukia stopped it from the other side with her hand. She already had her pajamas on, a black t-shirt with some black pants – obviously the shirt was hers, but not so much the pants. "Hey Ichigo, I just want to say thanks, you know, for "that"." She said, flailing one of her arms in the air with a disgusted look on her face. Ichigo just looked at her with a confused look and softened up a bit. "No problem. Let's just… not talk about it, ok?" he asked, Rukia nodded her head in relieved agreement. "Goodnight Ichigo." She said, turning around with her hand in the air, slightly waving. "Yea, goodnight." He replied, turning around and shutting the door. He put his clothes on and shut off his light. All in all, he was happy to be in his bed at the end of the day.

_One sleep later…_

"Ahhh.." Ichigo yawned. He took off his sheets and got out of his bed stretching. Then abruptly in the other room he heard a _WHAM! _He flew out his door, causing it to smash into the wall. When he saw what it was, he couldn't help but laugh. There was Rukia, face first, arms out, legs out on the floor. She rolled over and groaned, clutching her face. She continuously barrel-rolled all over the floor until it stopped hurting. Then she looked up and saw Ichigo laughing lightly. He could barely manage to ask if she was OK through chuckles. She eventually got annoyed and _WHAM_! Smashed him right in the face with her book. He laid down and did exactly what Rukia did, except this time she was the one about to wet herself.

_5 hours later…_

"you are such a little girl." Ichigo mocked as Rukia was gleaming at the pictures dancing across the T.V. These were pictures of, non other than, Spongebob. Rukia glared at Ichigo then turned her gaze back to the T.V. and immediately was completely mesmerized. All Ichigo could do was turn and have a 'what the hell' look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Midnight and on my iPod writing stories LIKE A BOSS!  
Anyways, haha, here's my new and last chapter~

THEY FELL IN LOVE, GOT MARRIED, HAD 2 CHILDREN, (one had black hair {boy, named... Ikuto... I guess...} and one had orange hair! {girl, named... Kanade... 0.0})  
THEN LIVED HAPPILY EVAR AFTAR~  
The end.  
FTW!

Nah, I'm just ticklin ur peach. I'll update a new chapter soon, lol. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeaaa- I don't own bleach…

=.= just re-read my last chapter and story- I am thoroughly disgusted at my writing skills from back then… makes me wanna throw up. I APPOLOGIZE TO YOU PEOPLE! *le bow* NOW! I will finish this story with better writing, the RIGHT way! (Was that a pun?)

HERE WE GO!

.:Final Chapter:.

Several strange things have happened over the past months, and Ichigo was now sorting them all out mentally. First, he realized how much he loved Rukia. Another was that he has found out that his Substitute Soul Reaper duties are now coming to a close. But, on that note, what will happen when they do? Will he get to see Rukia again? Surely he will… sure she is a stickler for the rules, but wont it be beyond unfair to strip away her rights to see him? He was getting to worked up over nothing, no one is going to order complete isolation from the soul society- would they? Of course not! He just kept telling himself over and over again. He was repeating the same pattern repeatedly and anxiously, trying to go thru every scenario possible. Break himself down, build himself up. It kept repeating. Finally, there was a timid knock on his door. He quickly shot upright from his laying position on his bed to a sitting position. "C-come in." He said, curious about who would want to talk to him at this time. And just like that, the door swung open easily, and behind it was a familiar looking raven-haired girl. "Oh, Rukia… its you." Ichigo stated, looking down to his lap. "Yea- sorry to bother you. I have one of my shirts in your closet-" Rukia started in response, only to be interrupted by Ichigo nonchalantly strolling up to her. "I-Ichigo, are you okay?" She questioned, only making his face go grim. A little confused, Rukia took a step back, not knowing what to do. A gleam lit within Ichigo's eyes, targeting the girl. She backed away some more, putting up her hand as if a stop sign, or a way to protect her. Ichigo only moved closer and grabbed her wrist. "O-Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, slightly confused and angry, a tiny bit scared. All Ichigo did was lean in and put his mouth to hers. But, Rukia fought back by slapping him on the cheek. "Y-You baka! What the hell do you think you're doing? HEY! ARE YOU EVE-" She demanded angrily, only to be interrupted by Ichigo's melancholic answer, "Sorry. Not feeling." After he said that, he turned around and sat down. Confused, Rukia questioned his response, "Not… feeling? What? Ichigo, that isn't even correct grammar…" "Not feeling well." He stated rather blankly. Slowly, Rukia took a seat next to him on his blue bed, only a foot apart. "You're acting strange. What's wrong?" She asked, concerned, confused and even slightly annoyed. "You." He answered suddenly, Rukia flinched in response. How was it her fault, she wondered silently. "How so?" She wondered, but it was more like a demand. "…" No words escaped his mouth in response, it just stayed agape as he tried to figure out what to say. Feeling upset, Rukia stood up and started walking to the door, but then Ichigo interrupted her leave.

"R-Rukia! Don't leave!" He yelled, jumping up to grab her wrist, causing her to shoot a glare at the extreme ginger. "What?" She coldly asked, "Why are you acting like this?" She continued. Ichigo put his head down in shame and answered in a mumble, "It sounds weak, that's why I don't want to say it." Rukia's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo continued, "I-I guess I can say… I don't know how to act around you. My heart is telling me to kiss you, but my head is telling me to leave you be, so when you leave- ill be prepared." Rukias shock was gone and was replaced by a blush, and soon after, confusion. "When I leave?" She asked, mostly to herself. Ichigo responded with words that shocked her even further, "When they, the soul society, will force you away- and we won't be able to see each other again. When im not going to be a substitute soul reaper anymore." "I-Ichigo…" She stuttered out, but then was once again filled with determination, "I am not leaving you, and like HELL you will be leaving me. If they force me away, then you can bet I will come back! And, if you can't see me… Then I will make sure that we find out a way to make you. BUT! None of that will happen! We will just have to repeat how it started, wont we?" She sweetly asked at the end, calming down from her yelling, and gave off a smile. Ichigo, blushing- another rare thing that only happens when Rukia is around- slid his hand down to hers, and enveloped his fingers with hers. Slowly, he raised his and her hand to his chest and walked closer to her- all while keeping eye contact. Slowly, their hands were touching both chests as he leaned into Rukia and gave her a kiss.

THE END

-.-.-

=.= …. ^3^ YAY! I AM DONE! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
